1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photosensitive resin composition, a photosensitive resin layer using the same, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photosensitive resin composition is generally used to manufacture a color filter, a liquid crystal display material, a display device such as an organic light emitting diode, a display device panel material, or the like. For example, in a color liquid crystal display, a photosensitive resin layer such as a black pixel barrier rib layer may be provided on the border between colored layers such as red, green, blue, or the like, to enhance display contrast or chromophoric effects. This photosensitive resin layer may be mainly formed of a black photosensitive resin composition.